pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chroma Security
"Dedicated to making lives safer." - Motto of Securacom '''Securacom '''is a security company. They are essentially ADT, ALSOK, Brink's, and SWAT mixed together. History Securacom was founded in 1994 by a former Brink's truck driver named Gary Collins, after his dissatisfaction with Brink's. He thought he could create a better security company than them, and after a trip to Japan, became influenced by two security companies; SECOM and the Sohgo Security Services, better known as ALSOK. When he first founded it, the company was relatively unsuccessful with their armored trucking and public security business, but after entering the home / business electronic security business and proving that their electronics were somewhat better than ADT, Securacom started to become more popular. However, in 2002, an event would bring Securacom to the spotlight; two armed strangers in the Loop district of Chicago entered and robbed a Chase bank, but during the process of robbing the bank, a nearby Securacom agent unloading a bag of cash shot and killed the two. While it did raise a little bit of controversy, everyone agreed that Securacom is a life saver. Today, Securacom has operations in the U.S., Canada, Mexico, Australia, South Africa, and the EU. Their base of operations are: * Chicago, Illinois (U.S. / Official headquarters) * Toronto, Ontario (Canada headquarters) * Mexico City, Distrito Federal (Mexico headquarters) * Sydney, New South Wales (Australia headquarters) * Johannesburg, Gauteng (South Africa headquarters) * Paris, France (EU headquarters) Operations Domestically (U.S.), Securacom has three main operations: * Armored trucking of cash and valuable products * Home and business electronic security * PSA (Public Security Agents; armed agents at tourist attractions, airports, etc.) Internationally (CN, MX, AU, ZA, EU), Securacom has two main operations: * Armored trucking of cash and valuable products * Home and business electronic security Equipment Pistols * PPF UAS (Standard sidearm; replaced the Glock 19). * H&K P2000 (Common sidearm) SMG / PDW * Spectre SMG (Standard SMG; replaced the MP5A3). * PDW-16 (Standard PDW). Shotguns * Model 2015 TPS (Standard shotgun; replaced the Remington 870). * VAC Sledgehammer (Common shotgun; replaced the SPAS-12). Assault Rifles * RC-523 (Standard AR; replaced the M4). * AG-109 (Common AR; replaced the G36). Sniper Rifles * PPF M42 (Standard SR; replaced the SR-25). Launchers * Mk. 31 "Bullshark" (Standard launcher; replaced the M32 MGL). Melee * Baton (Standard melee Vehicles * [http://www.alpineco.com/armored/swat/truck-pitbull-vx.php Alpine Armoring Pitbull XL (For PSA transport) * Armored Ford F-550 (For cash / valuables transport) * Armored International Durastar 4300 (For cash / valuables transport) * Armored Mercedes-Benz Vario 814D (For cash / valuables transport) * MD 500 Helicopter Notable events * In 1994, Securacom launches. * In 1997, Securacom enters the home and business electronic security business, and start their road to success. * In 2002, a Securacom agent unloading a cash at a Chase bank in the Chicago Loop sees a man in his late-20's and a companion rob the Chase bank that the Securacom agent was at. He quickly pulls out his pistol, and shoots both of the men in the back, critically injuring them. They were later sent to a hosptial, where they died of their injuries. While it did stir up controversy, Securacom then became known as a life-saving company, and ultimately became very successful. * In 2006, a Securacom truck carrying an estimated $950,000 was robbed by two men at a Lowe's near Kansas City, MO. The two were shot in the leg by the Securacom agent, immobilizing them, and were arrested. Their names have not been revealed publicly. * In 2008, a man with a sawn-off shotgun shot and heavily wounded a Securacom truck driver as he was unloading a bag of jewelry at a jewelry store in downtown Houston, TX. The armed man took the bag of diamonds, but didn't realize that another Securacom agent was located on the other side of the truck. The other Securacom agent shot the armed man and killed him. The agent was not charged or sent to prison. * In 2011, a homeless person in Philadelphia, PA, gave Securacom a bag of cash worth $100,000 that a Securacom truck dropped while braking at a traffic light. The homeless man picked up the bag, returned it, and was given $5,000 in return for his actions. * In 2015, at the Willis Tower security checkpoint in Chicago, IL, a man (whose personal background said he came from Syria) was asked to remove all of his belongings with him and put it into a plastic tub (like at an airport). However, he instead pulls out a pistol and begins shooting the people behind him, killing 2 and injuring 4. Securacom PSA (Public Security Agents) armed with M4's shot the man in the back several times, killing him a few minutes later. An investigation on the armed man later turned out to be that he was affiliated with ISIS. Category:Special Forces